Gang Hideouts
Gang Hideouts are areas inhabited by outlaw gangs, found in the wilderness and away from settlements. The player can confront and fight these gangs. Description Red Dead Redemption Hideouts in specific areas must be cleared by the player to obtain several trophies/achievements. In multiplayer, groups of online players can form a posse and complete hideouts cooperatively. Clearing hideouts will earn the player experience points. In multiplayer, however, gang members are much stronger and there are many more waves of them, possibly due to the fact that if one dies, they just respawn outside of the hideout and can just resume as normal. Also in multiplayer, there are high level weapons hidden in gang hideouts for use in Free Roam if the player has not unlocked them at their level yet. In Multiplayer Free Roam mode, if the player (or anybody else) doesn’t attack any outlaws in a hideout, they are free to walk in. However, if players start shooting, they will retaliate immediately. If the player's current multiplayer character is in the corresponding gang that is occupying the hideout, they can walk in only so far until the criminals will start attacking. Also, if the player starts shooting, they will return fire. In single-player, Jack Marston can earn the U.S. Marshal Outfit by completing all the U.S. hideouts in 24 hours (gameplay time), as this outfit only becomes available after completion of the game. In Undead Nightmare, Gang Hideouts are replaced by cleansing Graveyards. The actual gang hideouts for the most part are home to members of the gang trying to hold out against the hordes, and despite shooting at them on sight in the main game, they will be more than willing to accept Marston's help in this mode. The exceptions are Fort Mercer, which has been taken over by the army and converted into a safe zone, Pike's Basin, which is completely abandoned, and the DLC and PS3-exclusive gang hideouts, which are either abandoned or permanently overrun. Gang Hideouts do contribute to the 100% completion in Single Player mode. Each Gang Hideout must be cleared at least once. Liars and Cheats DLC The Liars and Cheats DLC adds seven hideouts to Free Roam that are not available with the base game. Upon completion of any of the gang hideouts added by this DLC, an Explosive Rifle is awarded to the top player. It is marked by a green dot on the player's map. Unlike other weapons picked up in Free Roam, ammo crates do not refill it and the player does not get to keep it for the rest of the session if they die and respawn. Players without the Liars and Cheats DLC can not trigger the hideouts, but can participate in clearing a hideout triggered by another player. Social Club Several hideouts have special challenges available to members of Rockstar's Social Club. Locations in Red Dead Redemption The gang hideouts in Red Dead Redemption give the player a multitude of rewards. Not only can you loot all bodies in the area once the hideout has been completed, beating a hideout for the first time gives the player free access to a new weapon. Completing a hideout also gives the player a pardon letter, which can be used to reset their bounty; although these letters aren't handed out after every hideout in Hardcore mode. The US Marshal Uniform is obtained by completing every New Austin gang hideout within 24 hours of in-game time. However, the outfit can only be unlocked after the mission The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed is completed. New Austin Hideouts (Main Game) New Austin Hideouts (DLC) Note: All DLC hideouts are multiplayer exclusive, and are part of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack. Nuevo Paraíso Hideouts (Main Game) Nuevo Paraíso Hideouts (DLC) Note: All DLC hideouts are multiplayer exclusive, and are part of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack. Locations in Red Dead Redemption 2 Gang hideouts return from the previous game, but do not affect honor or give unique rewards. However, enemies found at hideouts usually hold a large amount of loot, money and edibles. Single-player Tips *There is one effective method which allows the player to farm a large amount of XP. First, they should get a fast and tough horse (Hungarian Half-Bred and American Standardbred are best). Then, head to a gang hideout, the best one for this method being Pike's Basin. Once there, they should ride their horse as fast as they can around the enemies while shooting them with the best gun they have to use, the best for most being the Semi-Auto Shotgun. Then, they can also lead a "shotgun charge" into any remaining enemies. This method should be quick and allows the player to get large amounts of XP from these gang hideouts in very little time. Patch Note Information With the release of Title Update 1.02 on June 12th, 2010, Gang Hideout XP in multiplayer was reduced on all consoles to half the amount previously awarded. For example, instead of earning 2500 XP from Pike's Basin, the player would earn 1250 XP. Rockstar confirmed that it was due to players "XP Farming" the Gang Hideouts (constantly replaying the Gang Hideout to earn XP until leveled up) rather than earning the XP by playing competitive game modes or killing other players in Free Roam. Removing the memory cache on consoles can undo the patch and allow players to earn the original amount of XP. However, Rockstar addressed this as well and removing the patch will set players back to level 1 and all XP gained in a non-patched game no longer transfers over to the patched game. Trophies/Achievements The trophies/achievements associated with the completion of hideouts are: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Related Content Category:Redemption Locations Category:Activities Category:Multiplayer *